Breathing In Water
by Jillianne
Summary: I can relate to you in more ways than you can think. The thing is, you might not always know how we relate since you will never know who I really am. That's because this isn't my story. I'm just the narrator like you're just the reader of the story. The story about a hero who is not human...technically. The hero at first could do nothing except watching and breathing in water.


**(AN)**

**I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but this has been written for a while now, I decided to post it.**

**Hello everybody. If you have never read one of my stories before, I should introduce myself. My name is Jillianne. I like to read and write. That's all you really need to know about me, other than the fact that I like to put in smilie faces and a lot of people yell at me that I type them backwards. (: **

**So this story is a little different from anything else I have written in the past. I have the narrator talking to what he/she/it calls "you" as in the reader. I thought improve this story little better if the narrator of a third person narration actually played a part in retelling the story. It may not make sense to anyone but me, but it works. I will tell you this, the person narrating this story will never be told who it is and I will explain why in a further chapter. Promise (: That is, if I end up continuing this story.**

**This story basically is about supernatural things happening. The main character (Percy) is trying to protect Annabeth from a dangerous threat that endangers her life. (Threats, actually) The only problem is he is not exactly human, and can't communicate easily with Annabeth to tell her that she is endangered. If you are interested, read on to find out more (:**

**I shall now begin this story, but I will have more to say at the bottom, so if you are interested in that read every word on this page if you feel so inclined. Onto the story. Oh yeah, but first, disclaimer (even though I don't think I technically have to do this, I will anyways)**

**Claimer of the Dis (Disclaimer): I own mostly nothing. I don't own the characters. I don't own the English language, and so on and so on. Anything that seems like I don't own it, I probably don't. Most of all, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus. I promise. If I did own it, no one would have read the series and The Mark of Athena would have probably ended differently because I would have never thought of that ending. All and all, this is a long disclaimer, so to sum it up, I own almost nothing, and pineapples are cool. Kay? Bye.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The past is in the past, and most people say you should move on from the past. Start new. The thing is, once a book is written and published and read by however many, it can't be changed. The book is in the past. However, the author can write a sequel. A fresh, new start. Some series have only one new start, and others have three or four books following. Some even have six or seven new beginnings. A sequel is just another start for a character to fix mistakes, or to give a happy ending. Most of the time. However, eventually a series has to end, because too many sequels become boring to most readers.

Percy didn't completely understand this until his life became like a novel. So many new starts and changes, and a bit of unexpected plot twists. Okay, a lot of unexpected plot twists. In his story, there were the antagonists, yes, more than one, the hero, the somewhat romantic aspect, love triangles and all, and so much more, all coming together to form pages upon pages that created chapter after chapter. He just had a couple of questions. _Where's the epilogue? Where's the happy ending?_

Before you (the reader) let me (the narrator) tell you this, I should say I won't be talking much throughout this story, and you won't know much about me. _Why?_ You may or may not be wondering.

I may be narrating, but this isn't technically my story to tell, considering this story isn't about me. I was, metaphorically speaking, of course, the reader of this story. Which means, technically, you are reading about me reading about him, the main character. Confusing? Well, just wait until I actually get into this story.

Let's change gears for a second. Most people have never thought two people could be telling about the same event, yet having different actions and views of what happened. Does this mean either of them is lying? No. Neither of them would be lying if they told exactly what they believed to happen. Why? There are always two sides of the story. If you still don't get it, you should by the end of this.

The end of this story. Well, that's a while away, so let's start with the beginning. What better way to start than by introducing some of the characters briefly? A fish, a missing father, an abusive stepfather, an aspiring architect, a dead mother, a cruel stepmother, twins, and a murder. Two murders, in fact.

Before we start, I would like to tell you this is the longest amount of time you will ever spend with me. I will pop up through various places in the story, but never once will I uncover who I really am. That's not important. I am just the narrator of a third person story. Almost nobody wonders who the narrator really is. They just focus on the main character, almost never caring who is telling them this story. I hope this will change. Question, at least once, who I really am. That is my one wish, my one input in this story, is for you to question me. The rest is just a story being told.

And that story begins...soon.

The fish. The most important character in this story. Without him, there would be more murders, more problems than there needs to be. Now, you may be thinking how a fish could play such an important role in this story when he isn't even human. My answer to that is technicalities. He is technically not a human. Let's just say he was a human, then turned to be a fish, but still knew he was a human. It's like when the beauty gets some sort of spell cast on them and they turn into a beast. His transformation was like that, just he went from human to fish. How? That's not important right now.

He considered himself a little lucky when he found out he didn't have to continue to live in his home that had become more like a never-ending nightmare than anything else. His mother was killed by the monster Percy was forced into calling his stepfather. He watched as his mother was finally able to sleep after years and years of constantly being awake. Her tiredness etched out of her features as she took her final breath of life. The eight year old boy shook his mother's shoulders, hoping that she would wake up. Or better, he was hoping he would wake up and have this be a dream. Unfortunately, it was not, and his mother was gone from the world. She left him, just like his real father had done before, even though it was not her fault. That just left Percy and the monster Gabe alone.

The details of what happened in between Percy's last few moments of life as a human will be relived later on in this story, but I will tell you, it ended with him "falling asleep", like his mother had done only moments before. Being turned into the "beast" in fact, saved his life.

Percy had woken up and he was gasping for another chance at life. Maybe because he was breathing in water. Or maybe he too was living in his last moments of life, and maybe he was gasping for air, struggling to breathe like he was stabbed with a knife and dying. He didn't even know.

He had always loved the water. His mother used to joke about how he could be a fish and live in the water forever. Who knew the joke could become a reality, when Percy woke up as a fish. A goldfish that had similar colors as his hair did when he was human, in a tank with other fish of various shapes and sizes. He was only eight years old when this happened, and he didn't know what to think of the situation.

Percy's initial reaction was he was dreaming. He believed this for a while, until he realized if it was a dream, he was never going to wake up. He was scared, lonely, and was so desperate to ask for help, he tried communicating with the snails and fish around him. No one ever talked back. He was alone with no friends. I won't go into further detail about his reaction. Just think about what you would do if you woke up as the "beast" when you were the "beauty" before.

Days and days past until he finally figured out this was his new reality. A new life he would have to adjust to, or die trying. At eight years old, he was more terrified at his new reality than any nightmare or real life situation he had ever been in. At eight years old, some people would think this couldn't possibly be much, but I could argue against your belief if you thought that. However, if you do believe it wasn't much, I will respect your opinion. For now.

He watched each day as different people wandered by his tank, looking at all the fish. Some glanced, and some would call over a worker and take a defenseless creature out of the tank and put it in a small plastic bag. He figured out he was in the pet store. That wasn't even the worst part of being in a pet store. He had been to the very same pet store when he was little with his mother. Now he was trapped in one of the cages he used to gaze into. He was a pet when he used to be the owner.

He never realized he might actually get picked as someone's fish. Until one day a pair of calculating gray eyes swooped across the tanks until they landed on him. The girl broke out into a grin, and pointed to the tank. She exchanged words with the person next to her, probably the mother, and he watched as her mother slowly nodded her head. He wished he could've heard what was being said between the two.

He doesn't know, but I can tell you what was exchanged between the little girl named Annabeth, and her mother Athena Chase.

"How about a fish?" Annabeth asked, eager her mother was finally trusting her with the responsibility of something else's life, even if it was a fish. It was a step up from the strict orders Athena would always force Annabeth to follow, and never thought Annabeth could handle any big responsibility at her age. Athena believed responsibility was earned once proven, but Annabeth never had a chance to prove herself.

"Hm..." Athena had said to her daughter, now wondering if giving her a responsibility was a good idea. "Fine." Athena wondered how hard a fish could be to take care of.

She had pointed out the fish she wanted, and Athena called over an employee.

The employee scooped up Percy in the fish net. Percy, now exposed to oxygen in air was flailing around as soon as he left the tank. Ironic how he used to breath in oxygen from the air, because it kept him alive, and then he was struggling in it. Struggling to do something he had done his entire life as a human. However, that was when he was a human.

He thought he was going to die, until he was put into a small plastic bag filled with water. It was small, and Percy hated compacted spaces.

He had been taken home and put into the little girl's room. Percy had assumed the girl was about his age, possibly a little younger. He was correct. Annabeth Chase was seven years old turning eight in a month's time.

The end of this part of the story is nearing an end, a new chapter, the first chapter added in the story. I ask you a final question before I move on to the next part, or chapter, in this story. Was it a coincidence that Percy was adopted by Annabeth? I couldn't tell you that. I believe that coincidences don't exist, and everything has its own fate, but that's my opinion. You may believe it was a coincidence and I am lying about coincidences not existing. I'm not a liar, and neither are you if you believe it was a coincidence. We are both telling the truth as what we see it. Two sides of the story, or opinion in this case.

However, I do know this fact. Without Annabeth adopting that little black fish that day, Annabeth Chase would be one of the many dead, her life taken by another human. It was a human that almost killed her, but a fish that saved her. Without Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase would be dead.

* * *

**How did you like it? Good? Terrible? Should I continue or pretend this never happened because it was so bad it made your eyes hurt. Let me know. Any suggestions are welcome and will be taken into consideration. Yada yada ya. I have to go edit this now. So yeah. Be right back...even though you won't notice I'm gone.'**

**I'm back. Facts of right now.**

**Time: 11:39 P.M.  
Song: C'mon Panic! At The Disco (Featuring Fun.) (Love this song. Reminds me of Percy Jackson. I recommend it.)  
Phone Battery Percentage: Sixteen Percent (Darn...I have to charge it.)  
Computer Battery Percentage: Twelve Percent. (Hey! Twelve is my favorite number. Darn. Have to charge my computer, too.)**

**Okay. So I have a question of the chapter at the end of my chapters where if it is trivia and you get it right then the next chapter I will give you a dedication at the top along with everyone else who gets it correct! However, if I am on chapter ten, and you review for chapter one with the correct trivia, I congratulate you but I don't think I can give you a dedication unless you get the chapter I'm on's trivia correct. Sorry. ): Oh. I also review to guest replies down here. I will PM you if you review a "thanks" or if you have PM shut off, you will also be here with the guests. (: I think it is the least I can do.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**** What color are my eyes? Just kidding, that's not the real trivia. (: Well, "bonus points" (Bonus points not really included, but you might get a dedication) if you guess correctly, but unless you know me personally, I don't think you will get this unless you are a good guesser. Okay, REAL QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: (Easy in my opinion) What color are Rachel Elizabeth Dare's eyes? Okay. Leave a review with your opinion if you please, and what you think the answer is (:**

**~PEACE (:**


End file.
